The new girl
by princessvampire
Summary: ~FINISHED~Ok, it's PG13 just to be save, later the story might actually come close to the category... but really, it's my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it, michael and a new girl, is there really love??? please please R/R!!!!
1. Asia

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you all kind of like. English is not my first language, and my spell check doesn't work, so please ignore the spelling mistakes and help me out.  
  
This takes place before Mia and Michael get together, but after Mia's date with Josh, and it's kind of based on the books.  
  
Disclaimer: the PD characters belong to Meg Cabot of course but Asia is my creation  
  
Asia looked out of her bedroom window. The rain kept falling, and in the distance lightning lighted up the sky. It was already past midnight but she couldn't sleep. The rain turned into hail and Asia just sat and looked out of her window, wondering about the next day. She was going to start her new school, would people like her, or would they think she was a freak.  
  
A few blocks away Mia was wondering the same type of thing, why did people like Lana consider other people freaks.  
  
Sunday, Oct 18th midnight  
  
I just came back from Lilly's, we were working on the show. The next show is going to be based on feet again, Norman is going to go insane.I'm happy that I don't have a stalker though, that would be so awful, seriously, it wouldn't be nice at all. Unless it was some hot guy, or Michael. But he would never like me, never ever. Because I'm a freak, Lana says it, and I think she's right at the moment. But what gives people like Lana the right to decide who's a freak or not, I mean, she could be a freak too. But it's to complicated for a Sunday night. I need to sleep.  
  
Monday, Oct 19th  
  
Homeroom today was actually pretty interesting, we just got this new girl in our grade. Her name is Asia, and she's really pretty. I wonder I'll have any classes with her.  
  
G&T  
  
So Asia is in my G&T class, her talent is very special, I don't think we've ever had a person recording their own CD in G&T before. But we heard her sing, and her voice is AMAZING!!! I'm so jealous. She walked in and Michael basically fainted, this was our conversation after that.  
  
Me: Hey Michael, do you have time to help me with Algebra today? MM: umh, what, oh, uhm, hi Mia. Me: So, do you have time? MM: Time for what? Me: To help me with Algebra. MM: oh, sure, ok, like now? Me: (thinking, ok, why is he so out of it???) Yes, now. MM: OK, well, lets start, uhm. So this went on for forever, and in the end I was even more confused, I mean how am I supposed to get the quadratic formula if Michael totally give me the wrong equations and then can't solve them because he's starring at Asia. and that was maing me so insanely jealous that I'm sure I love him now.WHY ME???  
  
A/N: how is it, please tell me if it's really bad and just review 


	2. Confusion

A/N: Wow, I actually got a review, thanx FormerAngel, I agree with everything you said, though my story isn't exactly based on the book, that's why it's very different sometimes. But thank you so much for reviewing. Ok, so anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, though that would be wonderful. but anyway, Asia is mine, the rest aren't.  
  
Michaels POV:  
  
Monday, 19th oct  
  
Some time at night.  
  
Ok, so I totally realize that I'm too old to actually write in a diary, and besides that, I'm a guy. But at the moment there's too much I have to think about, I can't think straight and so it might help if I write it down.  
  
Today was probably one of the weirdest days in my whole life, and believe me , that's saying something. How could this have happened??? Maybe I should start at the beginning. First of all maybe I should point out that I'm madly in love with Mia. or so I thought. OMG, did I just write that, of course I love her, Mia is the most amazing girl I've ever met. Then why am I changing my mind, well Mia is so not interested in me, and I've given up hope. If she hasn't seen how crazy I'm about her in the last eight years she'll never see. or maybe she just doesn't want to see how much I love her. So today I woke up thinking that I should try to get over Mia. Now that is going to be hard. But I met a really amazing girl today. I was walking down the hall to go to French (A/N: I don't know if he takes French but ok) and all of a sudden she bumped into me. And let me tell you, she was really pretty, not as pretty as Mia of course, but she wasn't at all ugly. She asked me where the Bio lab was and I walked her there. It's quite a long walk, and of course I was late for French. But it was worth it, we actually started talking to eachother on the way over, and she was really nice. I thought about her all through French. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!! I love Mia.But then again, she's not at all interested in me!!!! And it's really depressing me, because Mia is the only person I'll ever really love. Now I'm getting very confusing, sorry. So let me tell you what happened in G&T. I was going to help Mia with her Algebra as always. Helping her is a great excuse to get close to her, and to bump my knee into hers. Oh, and she smells so wonderfull. But all I did was stare at Asia, the new girl. Why did I give up my private time with Mia to look at some totally random girl. Though Asia has perfect hair, and her eyes are amazing, they are some kind of blue, with green specks in them, and her hair is dark black.. I'm obviously in need of some counceling from my parents.  
  
I'm to confused and tired to write more. I'll see how I really feel tomorrow. Is it possible to sort this out so fast though??? For a senior my life is pretty sad.  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Monday, 19th oct  
  
Some time at night.  
  
I WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
And no, that doesn't even come CLOSE to describing how bad I feel at the moment. And do I even have a reason to feel so bad??? He only looked at Asia for what, like almost the WHOLE FUCKING LESSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Sorry, I just had to grabe some tissue, I've been crying from the moment I got home. And now my eyes are all red and squinty, and my cheeks are a puffy and blotchy. How is Michael ever gonna like me like this??? I hope Grandmere excuses my language, but I believe she's never been through anything as bad as my life.  
  
Reasons why my life is hell:  
  
I'm totally and madly in love with Michael Michael happens to be Lilly's brother, so Lilly can never find out, even though we've been friends for like forever Michael seems to have developed a natural reaction when seeing pretyty girls, he starts starring and he's never done that before Asia must possses a very very special power if she can make Michael develop natural reactions WHY AM I SO JEASLOUS??? WHATIS WRONG WITH ME??????? Besides all the Michael stuff I also happen to be the princess of Genovia I also have a grandmother that makes me call her Grandmere And she's lucky enough to have her eyeliner tatooed to her eyelids As well as the ability to shave off her eyebrows (if I do that I might actually look good some day. but that is so never going to happen) Ok, so I guess that's bad enough right. Well besides all of that my mom is dating my Algebra teacher Oh, and my chest seems to actually shrink everytime I meassure it, that is NOT natural right. Well I can't think of anything that could be worse than my life.  
  
I told you, I wish I was dead!!!  
  
I need sleep, seriously. more tomorow. If I ever survive tonight.  
  
A/N: yep, I know, this is really bad, I think I should stop writing it. review anyway please. 


	3. seductive?

A/N: I was obviously not born a writer but I need to do something productive to pass my time. Please R/R, because I need some help here. especially with my english. but whatever, on with the story. I fixed the dates.  
  
Thanx for the review Ali, you'll see what happens, I can't promise anything.  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters from TPD belong to Meg Cabot. Asia is mine, which isn't that great.  
  
  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
Monday, 19th Oct.  
  
Exactly 11:57 pm  
  
I know that I'm actually to smart to write in a journal but the most amazing thing happened. I thought that I was gaining some understanding about the weaker side of humn race, meaning the males. But obviously I haven't completed my studies yet. Who is confusing me? Like it or not, it's actually my own brother. He was the main subject of my studies, and now he's messing it all up.  
  
There's a long explanation to this though. It started this mornig, he looked depressed, like something was seriously bothering him. I wonder if it could have been Mia. She's usually the cause of his depressions, and I think he is also the cause of some of hers. But of course I haven't told them any of this, evil of me right. But now, Michael is confusing me in every way possible. Could it be that my observations were wrong from the start? Because in G&T he kept starring at this new girl, Asia. And she isn't pretty at all. At least in my opinion, though he seems to be captured in her blue, polluted with green spots, eyes and her dark hair. Anyone with that hair color is lucky, because you can never really see the split ends, and I bet you she has lots. Sorry, maybe I'm just jealous, because now my work is all wasted. I was mentally preparing, and have been for forever, to be able to deal with the fact that my brother is madly in love with my best friend, and now he seems to have forgotten her. But love comes in fases right, and since Mia didn't seem to love him back, he probably tries to deny what he feels. OMG, and I smart or am I smart???  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Tuesday, 20th oct.  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHOOT ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, the shock is to great. more later.  
  
Asia's POV  
  
Tuesday, 20th oct.  
  
Never, never going to find a girl who's moe seductive than I am. OMG, I'm soooooooo GREAT!!!!!!  
  
So beautiful and smart and funny and nice and cute. the list goes on forever.  
  
Oh, I just got an IM from my boyfriend in Washington. I stuck our conversation in here:  
  
SeXyChIcK: hey baby  
  
SeXyBeAsT: Hey hun  
  
SeXyChIcK: well, what have you been up to.  
  
SeXyBeAsT: thinking bout you my luv  
  
SeXyChIcK: awww, I thought about you too  
  
SeXyBeAsT: so how's your new school  
  
SeXyChIcK: good, though some people aren't that nice  
  
SeXyBeAsT: why not, how can't they be nice to you  
  
SeXyChIcK: what do you mean?  
  
~ I love that question because it always leads to compliments~  
  
SeXyBeAsT: Asia, you're so beautiful, smart, nice, funny, cute, and all those types of things  
  
SeXyChIcK: awww, you're so sweet  
  
~and stupid.~  
  
SeXyBeAsT: I g2g honey, I miss you, and your sexy smile  
  
SeXyChIcK: ok bye.  
  
~ how can he just leave me like that???~  
  
at least I still have Michael wrapped around my little princessly finger.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! 


	4. Messes

A/N: just read the story and review please . Thank you all sooooooooo much for reviewing. I can't believe some people actually like this story.  
  
Diclaimer: all the things that I wish were mine aren't (TPD) and every thing that is mine, I wish it wasn't (Asia)  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Wednesday, 21st oct  
  
Homeroom  
  
So I calmed down but only just a little. WHO AM I KIDDING???  
  
I'M ON THE VERGE OF A MENTAL BREAK DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And nothing can make it better. Well nothing, maybe if Michael held me in his arms, and told me he loved me then I might come close to being all right again. But NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's never going to happen. Right now he's probably sticking his tongue in Asia's mouth. Yeah, just the thought of that makes me want to throw up. Or kill myself.  
  
I can't go to G&T today. I really really can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I should skip. But if I get caught then it'll just be bad publicity. And then besides having to face Michael and Asia sucking the remainders of lunch out of eachothers teeth, I'll also have to face Grandmere. I think the word Grandmere descirbes the horror like no other word does.  
  
Maybe I should go talk to Tina about this, because it's impossible to even look at Lilly. She just reminds me of those special moments at her house. Yes, the ones when Michael was nice enough to casually forget to put on a shirt. I think I'll sleep over at Lilly's this weekend, Michael might be so liberal to forget his shirt again. Eventhough he has a girlfriend now (I was about to break down in tears..) I can still gaze at his amazing abs. I didn't force him to forget his shirt right.  
  
Things to do:  
  
~ forget about Michael ~ forget about Asia ~ forget about Michael without a shirt ~ actually, don't forget about Michael without a shirt, because I'll never see that again. ~ fight the urge of killing myself, I can't leave Genovia without a princess ~ pay more attention to princess lessons, Grandmere was about to read this last time. can't let that happen ~ buy toilet paper (this just comes automatic right now, but I still always forget to buy it) ~ stop using the word forget as much, you should always treassure all you memories. ~ stop pretending to be smart, because treassuring your memories is a BAD idea for me  
  
I guess I should go to Algebra. I'm already ten minutes late, and my back is hurting, because Lars has been pocking me constantly. I guess he even noticed that I was going to be late.  
  
Michaels POV  
  
Wednesday, 21st oct  
  
Actually, it's Thursday, because it's 2:30 at night.  
  
Ok, so I made a big big mess  
  
An enormous mess  
  
A huge mess  
  
The biggest mess that I've ever made And I can't fix it.  
  
Maybe I should kill myself.  
  
I can stop Mia from killing herself, and then kill myself instead.  
  
Why does Mia want to kill herself anyway?? Probably her Grandmother, I've never seen such a freaky person before. but back to the mess.  
  
For a straight A student I can be pretty stupid. Not to mention unthoughtful and harsh and disgusting. Asia is a nice girl, sh really is but I found out yesterday that I really love Mia, and that she'll be the only person I'll ever love. And while I was thinking of original ways to tell her that, if I ever would since she doesn't like me (Mia I mean), Asia walked over. This was our conversation:  
  
Asia (A): hey sexy  
  
~ sexy, where the hell did that come from???~  
  
Me: umh, hi  
  
A: Michael  
  
~ she sounds like a purring cat, it's disgusting ~  
  
A: can I talk to you?  
  
~ and then she wispers in the most seductive voice ~  
  
A: in private  
  
Me: sure  
  
~ yes, I know, but hey, I'm a GUY, I can't help it. I have to admit she was seductive and she is sexy, but NOT as sexy as Mia ~  
  
A: come.  
  
~ like a dog I follow her, and I can feel Mia's eyes burning in my back ~  
  
Me: so, what did you want to t.  
  
~ before I can even finish my sentence she pulls me in and kisses me. And yeah, she's a good kisser, so I kiss her back, not wanting to hurt her feelings or anything. And now we're an 'item' while the only person I wanted to be with right then was MIA!!!!!!!!!!!! ~  
  
I need to be more assertive, I need to learn how to say NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though it might have hurt her feelings. but yeah. I'm just a hopeless man. hopelessly in love with Mia.  
  
  
  
A/N: only thing I can say is sorry, I shouldn't go on but it's addictive, and please review!!! 


	5. Thoughts

A/N: I can't stop!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns EVERYTHING!!! And Asia. she's mine  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Friday, 23rd oct  
  
Limo, on my way to Lilly's  
  
Ok, so I told Tina yesterday, and she phoned me last night. I think we talked for about three hours, and we still haven't got a plan. Well that's not exactly true, she has a plan and I don't agree with it. It's just to evil. but I just reached Lilly's so I have to stop writing and hide this, because if she ever ever finds out I love her brother I'm dead. Not that that would really matter anymore.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
Friday, 23rd oct  
  
5:32  
  
Mia is coming over soon, it will give me a chance to complete my experiment. Tina phoned me late last night, saying that she had talked to Mia, and that Mia liked Michael. I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!! I think deep inside I've always known. O now we developed this plan to get them together, since Mia didn't want to go through with it, she thought it was to evil, and now I have to help Tina out. The plan is going to be so perfect. Ok, so it's a bit evil, but who cares. Oh, Mia just arrived, got to go and keep her busy, because Michael is in his room with Asia. Wonder what they're doing in there.  
  
~ Michaels thoughts~  
  
I hate this, I hate this, I hate this................  
  
Why can't I just tell her I don't love her, why can't I tell her to get off me and leave me alone for the rest of my life???  
  
Why is she taking her shirt off??? OMG, is she stripping??? This is seriousy freaking me out. And she has to get her tongue out of my mouth.. I need air, I need to think. Mia Mia MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, this is getting too much, must resist!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Asia, stop it, get off me' did I just say that out loud?  
  
~ Asia's thoughts~  
  
He's obviously not really concentrated. I haven't had sex in ages, I need to get laid NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, he'll change his mind if I take of my shirt.  
  
See, he can't resist.  
  
Ok, why did he just push me away?  
  
A/N: sorry, this was very short, but REVIEW 


	6. Evil Plans

A/N: this is the last chapter, but if I get positive reviews, I might write another story. Because I had fun writing this.  
  
Disclaimer: TPD belong to Meg Cabot, so obviously all the characters that I used from there belong to her too.  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Friday, 23rd oct  
  
8:30  
  
I HATE TINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm in shock, major shock. I'll never talk to her again. Or to Lilly for that matter.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Friday, 23rd oct  
  
8:45  
  
I HATE LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HATE ASIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Asia came over today, and we were sitting in my room talking. I didn't invite her over, neither did I invite her into my room. but she came anyway. And all of a sudden, before I even had any idea what she was doing, her tongue was in my mouth. How do you expect me to break up with some one while they're sticking their tongue so deep in your throat you can't breathe. I could feel she wanted to do more than just kiss, and she then took of her shirt. I know, I take of my shirt in front of Mia, but that's becausre I love her. I just went crazy, and I found my assertive side. I also found out how much I really love Mia. Because honestly, Asia is sexy. But she's not sweet or cute or funny or smart or as sexy as Mia is. and so I pushed her away, hard, and said that she should stop it and that she should get off me. Which she did, but then she started screaming at me and I started screaming at her, that I hated her and never want to see her again. Mia had already arrived and Lilly heard us scream, so being the annoying little sister she opened the door. Mia looked in as well, and they found us standing there, Asia wasn't wearing a shirt, and I hadn't been wearing one in the hope that Mia would come over earlier. It all looked pretty suspicious and Asia took advantage of the situation by bursting out in tears, grabbing her shirt and running out of the house screaming 'he tried to rape me'. Mia actually believed her, because she gave me the most disgusted look and then locked herself in the bathroom, she was probably really scared that I would rape her too. Lilly just stood there, taking in what had just happenened. This was our conversation:  
  
Me: I swear I didn't try to rape her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil: I'm not sure what to believe  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Lil: I tought that was obvious  
  
Me: No it's not so please explain  
  
Lil: Well, you're old enough to want sex.  
  
Me: WHAT???????? So you think I did rape her????  
  
Lil: No, that's not what I said, I said that you might want sex. Or at least a girlfriend..  
  
Me: But I don't  
  
Lil: Yes you do, you just don't want Asia  
  
With that she turned away and left, I think she went to force Mia to leave the bathroom.  
  
What does she mean by that, does she know that I like Mia. I'm too confused right now, I can't think.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Still friday  
  
Late, very late  
  
I'm so confused. How can she do that to me. I'm talking about Tina here, and Lilly too. I locked myself in the bathroom after I saw Michael and Asia. She pretended that he had tried to rape her, but I think she was just using him. Even though I don't see why he wouldn't let her kiss him. They are going out right. Wait, let me start from the beginning.  
  
I arrived at Lilly's house around 5:45, and as I stepped into her appartment I heard Michael scream 'Asia, stop it, get off me!' And of course Lilly rushed up to the door and opened it. What I saw inside wa one of the disgusting sights ever. I think it even comes close to Grandmere.But anyway, Asia was standing there in her bra, and Michael wasn't wearing a shirt either. OMG, he's so hot without a shirt on. sorry, I'm getting off subject. So Asia starts crying, grabs her shirt and says 'he tried to rape me' then she just ran out of the house. It just all got to much for me, so I ran to the bathroom and tried to write. But I was so shocked I just sat there until Lilly came up and tried to convince me to come out. I wouldn't come out because I really didn't want to see Michael. But she told me Michael had gone for a walk, so I opened the door.  
  
Lil: you like Michael  
  
Me: n.. nooo I don't ~ my voice was shaking, why can't I lie.~  
  
Lil: yes you do, don't lie to me  
  
Me: I'm not, I'm not uhm, lying  
  
Lil: yeah you are, so stop it, it's annoying me. I have prove that you like my brother, because besides the fact that I was smart enough to realize it, Tina confirmed my beliefs. So there..  
  
~Tina is soooooooooo dead. And why does Lilly have to be so smart ~  
  
Lil: it's just to bad that uhm, forget it  
  
Me: what???  
  
Lil: nothing  
  
~ what was she talking about??? ~  
  
Lil: are we going to preform Tina's plan now  
  
Me: NO WAY!!!  
  
Lil: well, I'm doing it anyway, because I think that Michael has the right to know the truth.  
  
Me: but it'll just hurt his feelings  
  
Lil: no it won't because you must have noticed that it was Michael who pushed Asia away so he must have some idea. And if he is hurt,you can always be there for him.  
  
Me: Lilly, wipe of the evil grin, we're so not doing it  
  
Lil: then you can just wait here, and I'll come get you once I'm done with everything, because I'm going to do it  
  
So now I'm sitting on the kitchen table, writing this, and waiting for Lilly to finish everything she has to finish. I don't approve of it. I really don't. well, Asia does deserve it. I'll go see if Lilly needs any help. I think Grandmere's evil ways are rubbing off on me.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
Friday, 23rd oct.  
  
Late.  
  
Why won't Mia listen to me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Really, can't she see that Michael pushed Asia away because he loves MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now I'm helping them both realize how perfect they are for eachother. Though I feel a bit strange about it all. I just sneeked into Michaels room, I don't feel bad about that because I do that a lot, but this time I'm hacking into Asia's computer. I know Michael is the computer person in this family, but ever since we were little he's always forced me to watch his attemps to hack into almost every computer ever excisted so I did have some idea. And let me tell you, it worked. I almost immediately had access to all her files.. This was part one of the evil plan completed. Well, now I've started looking for her e-mail account, and if possible her IMs too. While I'm waiting I try to convince Mia to come and at least look at it.  
  
Wow I must posses some telepathic powers, because Mia just walked in and she's willing to help. I guess she must really really like Michael to do this. Or maybe her grandmother's evil ways are rubbing off on her. It's probably a bit of both.  
  
Oh, wait, I just opened her e-mail account. I rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Later than late  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!! What a bitch that girl is. I'm talking about Asia here. Lilly just opened up her e-mail account and this is an example of the types of the e-mails she sent:  
  
Hey . ~ insert guys name, let me tell you, there are LOADS of them ~  
  
It's your sweet and sexy kitten. I miss you, and I miss the sweet times we had togheter. It's too bad we can't see each other anymore, but I'm really busy with school. ~ like we ever have that much homework, she must mean she's busy with guys, because she never does her homework anyway ~ Write me soon though, to tell me how much you love me.  
  
-xxx- Sexychick  
  
OMG, she has another boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!! Well actually, she has several other boyfriends.  
  
And her IMs that she saved are all about her, and how the guys (they are all with guys.) think she's soooo amazing. I think Michael saw right through her. Or kind of did.  
  
Lilly is just leaving Asia's e-mail acoount open for Miachael to see, this was all part of our evil plan. Very evil. But she deserves it, hehe.  
  
Michaels thoughts  
  
~ I must have been walking around for ages, because there's noone else in the park. It's kind of scary. I wish Lars was here, so we could discuss Mia. but he's on vacation. Lucky him, I could use a vacation too. All this stuff is getting to my head. What was wrong with me, why did I even let Asia in. she's so not my type. Mia. I wonder how she's feeling. I should go check on her. Like right now. I'll run. MIA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok. I'm not even sure what day it is anymore.  
  
I'm so so so happy we did it. The plan I mean.  
  
Let me start from the beginning.  
  
Right after Llly and I had installed ourselfs infront of the tv to watch Buffy, Michael ran in. he looked relieved, like he'd sorted things out, and he also looked like he'd ran and it was so CUTE!!! Anyway, he said hi, and walked into his room. The next moment we hear him shout 'LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Lil: what is it??  
  
~she's so good at pretending to be innocent~  
  
M: did you do that?  
  
Lil: do what?  
  
M: do I have to spell it out to you, did you leave the e-mail account open on my computer???  
  
Lil: what e-mail accoun, and why would I use your computer?  
  
M: Asia's e-mail account. that's so disrespectul, and evil and how could you do it???  
  
Lil: I have my ways, well I'm going to bed.  
  
~Michael just stands there.~  
  
M: umh. yeh. huh. did she just admit to doing it.  
  
Me: ~grinning~ umh, I don't know.  
  
~I sounded pretty stupid, I know but it was for Lillys sake.~  
  
M: well whatever. are you going to bed?  
  
Me: I'm not all that tired yet.  
  
M: oh, well, uhm, do you want to, well I (A/N: I'm not sure if he's played the song for her yet, but lets just say he did.) I still have this other song I want you to hear.  
  
~I think my heart just popped because it's so full of happyness. MICHAEL WANTS TO PLAY ME A SONG AGAIN!!!! The first one he played was so beautiful, I couldn't wait to hear the next one so of course I sounded too eager. but who cares~  
  
Me: sure, that would be soooooo fun, and amazing and cool and. umh, sorry ~my attempt to be cool failed.~ yeah, I want to hear your song is what I mean.  
  
M: ~grinning slightly~ follow me.  
  
So we walked into his room and he just sat down and started playing. He is so good.  
  
~ The way you're bathed in light  
  
reminds me of that night  
  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
  
and I was swept away  
  
with nothin' left to say  
  
some helpless fool  
  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
  
you're all I need to find  
  
so when the time is right  
  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
  
come to me.~  
  
(A/N: these are actually some lyrics from Live, The Dolphins Cry, But it's so pretty, they just describe the situation, I'm sorry though that I couldn't think of any original ones.)  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! What a pretty song. so now Michael is walking over to me.  
  
M: what are you writing?  
  
Me: I was just sayoing what a pretty song that was.  
  
M: I wrote it for you  
  
~WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
he must have seen the shocked expression on my face because he walked over.  
  
M: I wrote it for you because I love you. And I always have loved you. I'm sorry.  
  
Me: Why are you sorry?  
  
M: I don't want to I mean, after what happened with Asia, and I love you and.  
  
REWIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michael loves me???? MICHAEL??? Michael used the word love and me in the same context??  
  
Me: WAIT!!!!  
  
M: ~sat there shocked~ umh.  
  
Me: you love me??? YOU lo.  
  
I couldn't finish my sentence because I knew it he kissed me. The only person that has ever kissed me, besides my mom of course was Josh. and that wasn't something that I would like to remember. But this kiss made my heart burst open and my mind spin. Even the fact that Lilly walked in grinning, telling us that she'd set it all uo, and the we should thank her because without her I would have never had Michael as my boyfriend, didn't ruin it. Because last night was a perfect night, and this is a perfect morning. Who else gets to wake up in Michaels arms??? (don't worry, nothing happened, we just fell asleep right after Lilly left, because it was almost 4 already)  
  
Can life get any better. didn't think so  
  
A/N please please please review and help me. this was the last chapter, but I might right another story if anyone wants me to. 


End file.
